Não desligue, seu amor é muito importante para nós!
by Lune Kuruta
Summary: Romance, UA, presente de aniversário para Fullmetal Ikarus. Em vez de sapato de cristal, headset. Donzelas salvando o moço indefeso. Amor eterno, mas não único. E uma bruxa fashion. Afinal, este aqui é um conto de fadas pós-moderno!


**DISCLAIMER: "Saint Seiya" não me pertence, é de propriedade de Masami Kurumada e Cia. "Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas" pertence de Shiori Teshirogi e ao Tio Kuru também. Mas o que é a vida sem algumas frustrações, não é? Esta fanfiction não tem fins lucrativos.**

**SINOPSE: Romance, UA, presente de aniversário para Fullmetal Ikarus. Em vez de sapato de cristal, headset. Donzelas salvando o moço indefeso. Amor eterno, mas não único. E uma bruxa fashion. Afinal, este aqui é um conto de fadas pós-moderno!**

* * *

**É isso aí, Ikarus-sama. Sensei atolada de fics até o pescoço, capaz de demorar um tempo pra atualizar esta fic, mas não podia deixar a data passar em branco. O prólogo é bem curtinho, mas é a chave para a história em si. Acho que serão três capítulos – quatro, no máximo. Espero terminar a fic antes do seu próximo aniversário n.n'' (apanha)**

**Eu sou PÉSSIMA em votos de aniversário, Ikarus-sama, e acho que já disse o suficiente. Mas enfim... felicidades e muita inspiração sempre, de coração! E passe um pouco da sua criatividade pra nóis, huahuahau XD Espero sinceramente que esta fic esteja minimamente à altura da sua inspiração. Vamos ver o que isso vira... x.x**

**Ah, sim: vou sacanear de leve (a começar pelo título, como já percebeu n.n''). Zoação faz parte da coisa, né? (apanha mais)**

**Ok, parei –q. Bora pro prólogo, espero que vocês (Ikarus-sama e galerinha leitora) curtam ao menos um pouquinho...**

* * *

**PRÓLOGO**

Antes de começarmos nossa história, é bom que se saiba que ela não começou nos dias atuais. Não, não. O começo dela foi em tempos imemoriais, época de pequenos reinos espalhados aqui e ali, em que viviam povos que o tempo apagou e a História (esta sim com maiúscula) esqueceu.

Cabe aqui uma nota sobre o fato de que, ainda que _comece_ nesses tempos idos, a história não se passa necessariamente lá. Na verdade, a história dará um salto de milênios, buscando em nossos tempos atuais sua definitiva resolução. Isso dá uma ideia, talvez, da extensão de sua relevância para a História da Humanidade.

Ou não.

Era uma vez uma princesa. Na verdade, a maior parte das histórias que se prezem costuma ter uma princesa, mas _esta_ que queremos apresentar não é uma princesa qualquer. Não andou dormindo além da conta, perdendo sapatos por aí ou ingerindo maçãs de procedência duvidosa. Na verdade, diferentemente de suas colegas, a _nossa_ princesa não era nenhuma donzela indefesa, e era isso que lhe trazia a admiração de seu povo.

Parecia que a princesa conseguia reunir, em seu corpo delicado de pele clara e cabelos dourados, todas as virtudes do mundo. Era gentil, justa, corajosa e forte; não hesitava em retornar ao castelo com seus trajes sujos ou puídos, se precisasse interromper sua cavalgada matinal para ajudar alguém em algum serviço. Tinha notáveis habilidades de luta, sabendo manejar sua espada com destreza. Entretanto, preferia sua inteligência e diplomacia à violência desnecessária.

A esta altura, o caro leitor deve recear que a princesa fosse uma insuportável Mary Sue, mas devemos adiantar que, excessos de caracterização à parte, o povo realmente a amava. Seu caráter forte às vezes recebia algumas reprimendas, claro, mas eram mera formalidade; os próprios pais sabiam que aquele caráter bondoso era um tesouro muito mais valioso que a delicadeza insossa das princesas de outros reinos.

O povo admirava profundamente a princesa Yuzuriha e não havia dúvidas de que ela seria uma excelente rainha. Faltava apenas, como era de costume na época, um valoroso príncipe que a desposasse. Não faltavam pretendentes, de fato; mas, por mais garbosos que fossem, suas futilidades e ideias controladoras tendiam a afastar a princesa. Muitos e muitos galantes príncipes e mesmo reis haviam tentado conquistá-la antes que finalmente se pudesse ver um brilho especial nos olhos claros da moça.

Para surpresa de seus súditos e mesmo de seus pais, o escolhido pelo coração de Yuzuriha havia sido um jovem aldeão.

O rapaz era simpático, sem dúvidas. Faltava-lhe um pouco de destreza nos trabalhos braçais, mas tinha um bom coração. Entretanto, à primeira vista, de fato não parecia um homem à altura da princesa. Não que ela se importasse com meros detalhes sociais, é claro: era sempre vista cavalgando com seu escolhido, a risada cristalina ecoando pelas árvores. Embora reticentes, os súditos conseguiam perceber que sua amada princesa estava feliz, e no fundo, era isso que importava. Aos poucos, iam se acostumando à ideia de terem um plebeu como rei.

Mas havia mais alguém que desaprovava o enlace iminente...

A sombra se esgueirava furtivamente entre as árvores. Tanto almejara se casar com o jovem, e ali estava ele, radiante nos braços daquela _princesinha sem sal_! Não conseguia suportar aquele ar de felicidade, ouvi-los sonhar em voz alta com um casamento, com filhos, com uma vida juntos.

Por que Yuzuriha e não ela? Afinal, ela era bonita. Inteligente. _Poderosa_. Por que tinha sido preterida?

Não subestime, caro leitor, o poder de uma feiticeira enciumada.

Pergaminhos mágicos. Palavras obscuras em idiomas esquecidos. Pandora estava disposta a perder o amor de sua vida para a morte, mas não para Yuzuriha. Conhecendo as habilidades da princesa com a espada, decidiu enfrentá-la na magia.

Emboscada. O rapaz, corajoso mas imperito, caindo morto aos pés de Pandora. Um grito de ódio, a bela princesa de madeixas loiras investindo com sua espada contra a bruxa de cabelos de ébano.

Pandora ergueu um orbe de cristal e entoou um cântico estranho. Um clarão arroxeado e o corpo da princesa Yuzuriha caiu sobre as folhagens que revestiam o chão da floresta de seu reino, os olhos vítreos.

Mas, para Pandora, ainda não estava terminado.

- Que sua alma, princesa Yuzuriha, seja rompida e desfeita, e que em outra vida jamais venha a se reencontrar com o homem que amo!

Do corpo sem vida da princesa, dois feixes de luz saíram em direções opostas.

- Por agora, está feito – A voz sombria da feiticeira se fez ouvir mais uma vez, aproximando-se do corpo do rapaz que tanto desejava – Nesta vida, não foi meu. Mas sua alma, um dia, terá outra oportunidade. E quando esse momento chegar, quando voltar a ser homem sobre a Terra... enfim despertarei para tomar o que me pertence.

Pandora desapareceu em meio à folhagem densa da floresta, retornando à gruta isolada em que passara os últimos meses estudando o complexo feitiço que acabara de executar. Estava tudo já preparado. Deitou-se em seu esquife de curioso cristal arroxeado, qual princesa sombria esperando pelo momento certo de despertar. Levasse o tempo que fosse.

Muitos séculos se passaram e os nomes de Yuzuriha, Pandora e do pobre desafortunado se perderam no tempo...

* * *

**CONTINUA EM ALGUNS SÉCULOS...**


End file.
